The Arrangement
by LycoX
Summary: Past actions leads to an unwanted arrangement for Scott.


**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is Prompt #2 from the Pro Scott guys over on Tumblr and is set early season 2 after Boyd joins the new Hale Pack.**

* * *

Had Scott McCall known how today was gonna be like, he would have just stayed in bed. But alas, he hadn't a clue and had gotten up anyway with a slight eagerness for the day ahead. A day that would include the beautiful Allison Argent that he loves so much. Even though what they had together had to be kept hidden from her parents considering he's a Werewolf and her family hunts his kind. His case of cheerfulness would go up in the air however once he got downstairs and saw his mom, some guy in a suit, Derek Hale of all people, and a Brunette haired girl who looked vaguely familiar to him. "SCOTT!" Screamed the Brunette ecstatically and rushed over to him and even hugged him much to his shock and confusion.

"Uhh… Who are you exactly?"

Pulling back, she gave him a saddened look as apparently he had forgotten all about her! But then again, it having been a long while since they last saw one another, she could understand it. "Its me silly, Cora. Cora Hale." His eyes widened at that as memories of a little girl he used to play with years ago came flooding back to him.

"C-Cora!?" Stuttered the boy in shock and causing her to smile happily as apparently he remembered now!

Melissa watched on with a saddened smile on her lips as she knew what her son was about to find out was NOT going to make him happy at all! "About time you remembered me Dum-Dum." Teased the girl who couldn't believe how hot he had gotten as a teenager!

"Hey, you're the Dum-Dum here. Not me." Countered the boy with a grin of his own and making her roll her eyes in amusement.

The fact he even hugged her again made the young Hale greatly happy and she was all too willing to return it. "I, I can't believe you're alive! Why didn't you ever tell me she was alive Derek!?" Questioned an elated Scott as he pulled away from the hug much to Cora's dislike.

Derek sighed. "I didn't know myself until a few days ago actually. Apparently our mother had ordered her to go to Aunt Satomi's when the fire happened."

"And then Aunt Sato sent me off with a married couple from her Pack for my own safety."

Scott frowned as he heard all this, along with the fact they were using the word 'Pack' around his mother! The fact that apparently his 'Aunt' Satomi is an Alpha was another surprising thing as well! "Scott, its okay. I already know if that's what you're worried about." Spoke up his mother with a small smile on her lips.

"Uhh… Know what?"

"That you're a Werewolf…. Cause I am too." Admitted the woman as her eyes glowed gold much to his own shock!

"Wha!? How, how come you never said anything!? Wait… Did Peter Bite you!?"

Standing up, Melissa came over to her son with an air of regret about her. "At first, I wanted you to have a normal life sweetheart. And no, that nutjob didn't do anything to me. I was actually born into the Ito Pack as a Wolf and you know how I tried to get you to open up a few times?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… That was me subtly trying to get you to talk about things." Admitted the woman sheepishly and strongly wishing she had done a whole better job then that!

Her son could only gape at her in shock. "Son of a bitch..." Muttered the boy uncharacteristically!

But heck, he didn't think anyone would blame him for it! Cora put a hand of comfort on his upper arm as she could tell just how shocked he was. Though what he would soon learn next would make his mother's big reveal seem trivial. "So… All this time… I coulda gone to you instead of being 'helped' by Derek and whatever Stiles was able to do in whatever way!?"

"Flaily is still around!?"

Despite himself, Scott couldn't help but grin a little at that old nickname. Melissa gave another sheepish nod. "JESUS CHRIST!" Yelled the angry boy as his eyes glowed an angry gold.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I really am and I am truly wishing I had thought to handle things better then what I did."

The small group watched as the young man sat down heavily into a nearby recliner as he tried to process everything. After several minutes of silence, Scott looked at his mom with his eyes still a golden color. "Next time, PLEASE DON'T try for subtle. Coulda saved me pain and embarrassment." Grumbled the boy.

Melissa flinched and rushed over to hug her baby boy with a few tears in her eyes. And despite his anger over the whole thing, he hugged her back. "S-Sorry mom."

"Its okay sweetie, its understandable you would be quite angry over all this."

"The fact he hasn't shifted fully and started tearing things up despite his limited experience is a good sign of his control." Spoke up the man in the suit.

"I'm, I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?" Wondered Scott as his mom pulled away and brushed away the tears from her eyes.

The figure smiled at him and stood up and came to him and extended a hand. "Richard Myers, Attorney at Law."

Confused, Scott shook the man's hand. "I've been handling legal affairs for your family, the Hales, and the Ito Pack ever since the night me, your father, Deaton, and David Hale, Derek and Cora's father got drunker then we should've." Admitted the man with a fond smile over past memories while Scott just scowled over the mention of his dad.

"And that's where things got really interesting." Added in Derek and making the yonng Beta curious.

"So interesting that it led to one of the reasons I divorced Rafael."

"Thought Werewolves couldn't get drunk? Or was David just human?"

"Daddy was a Werewolf actually. Uncle Alan knew of a way for him and other Wolves to get drunk."

Well, how about that!? Maybe if he talked to his boss, he could get drunker then crap to avoid what life was throwing at him for a short time! He then sensed that Cora was a bit nervous as she looked at him. "You umm… You remember how we were as kids? Always playin' around and even actin' like we were married and stuff?"

Despite how he was feeling, he again couldn't help but grin as a few fond memories came to the fore front of his mind. "Heh, yeah, good times."

"Well… It turns out that our dads decided we really should get married." Admitted the young Hale reluctantly.

A sense of dread started to fill Scott after hearing that. "What do you mean by that?"

Melissa let out a sigh, capturing his attention. "Sweetheart… The night your father and the others got drunk… An agreement, an… Unbreakable contract actually, was made for the two of you to be placed into an arranged marriage with one another."

" **WHAT!?** " Exploded the boy ragefully as he stood up as he couldn't have heard that right!

Winces were seen from both Melissa and Cora as both could tell just how unhappy he was now! Along with the clear disbelief he was feeling over the whole thing. "Trust me sweetie, Tal, Sato, and myself were not happy at all with that."

They watched as Scott pinched himself and frowned unhappily after it. "Okay… I'm not dreaming so this has to be some kind of sick joke. I can't believe you would do something like this Derek. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. In. Your. Pack! I don't want to be in any Pack! I want to be fucking human again for God's sake!" Ranted the boy angrily.

A heavy sigh escaped Melissa. "I'm sorry Scott, but there is no way to be human again. The only things that killing Peter would have done is taken your innocence from you and made you inherit his status as an Alpha." Explained the woman apologetically.

If he wasn't angry before, the young Wolf was definitely pissed off now. Even glaring hotly at Derek who looked on unflinchingly. "Yes, I lied to you Scott. I'm sorry for it but it was the only way to get you to help me." That got him an ugly sneer from the boy.

Cora tried to place her hand on him again but he pulled away from her, making her feel hurt by it. "Scott… Please, just…"

"If you tell me to calm down I will scream." Warned the boy seriously.

"And how the Hell can this… Contract be unbreakable? Everything in some way is breakable."

"Once something like this is arranged, and if there is any type of Supernatural connection, it can never be broken as things in the Supernatural world tend to be taken to a whole other level when its something this serious." Informed Richard.

A angry roar escaped Scott, causing things to rattle in the house as he shook with rage. "Find a way to break it. If I'm gonna marry anybody, its gonna be Allison cause its MY choice. Not some stupid contract telling me who I have to marry."

He then walked out of the house before anyone could stop him. Causing Cora to look down as her eyes began to glisten with tears and getting Derek to instantly come over and wrap her in his arms. "It'll be okay Cor, I promise. He's just, he's just gonna need time to deal with everything."

"How… How can you be so sure?" Asked the sobbing girl as she clutched tightly to her brother.

"I'm your big brother, that's how I'm so sure." Replied the older man as Melissa watched the scene in sadness, hoping that Derek would be proven right in the end.

A few hours later would see Cora showing up at the high school right around when lunch would begin, though unfortunately with Scott nowhere to be found. The familiar scent of an old friend in the cafeteria however would catch her notice and making her grin a little and head his way. Who was clearly surrounded by a few people. Among those being two of her big brother's Betas. "Hey Flaily!"

"'Ora! How many times have I said not to call me that!?" Retorted the boy automatically as he looked in her direction.

"Oh, I don't know, a hundred times now maybe?" Came the teasing response as her old friend looked at her in shock.

"Did she just seriously call you 'Flaily' Stilinski?" Asked an incredulous but amused Jackson Whittemore who had been nearby at the time.

Allison was giggling a little over the name and her friend's reaction as the Brunette haired girl hugged the boy. "Ya know, that kinda fits." Mused Erica with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I thought you were dead!?" Burst out a confused Stiles.

"Scott said the same thing too." Replied the girl with a saddened smile.

"You know Scott?" Questioned Allison curiously.

Cora looked at the girl and had to resist from glaring at her as she knew exactly who the girl was and where she came from. "Yeah, me, him, and Flaily here were all pretty good friends back when we were younger and before the fire."

A sinking feeling filled Allison in that moment. "Fire?"

"Yeah, the fire that took out most of my family save for my brother Derek, Laura, and our Uncle Peter."

"Ooh, talk about awkward." Remarked Lydia while Erica and Boyd snorted in amusement.

Allison couldn't help but look away from the revealed Hale girl after getting the ugly reminder of what her Aunt had done to the girl's family years ago. Stiles, deciding that a change of topic was seriously needed, asked his old friend where she had been then for all these years and if she'd already seen Scott. Cora would quickly explain where she had been, making sure to leave out a few details involving Aunt Sato and Scott's mother since the Argent girl was around. She then took a deep breath when it came to the second question. "Uhh… Yeah, actually I have..."

"Goodie, you can tell me where he is then so I can go beat his ass." Groused Erica as she so wanted payback!

And this time, she had Boyd helping her out and there's no way Scott would be able to match him thanks to his size! "You go near him and I'll beat your ass myself." Warned Cora with a glare.

Erica smirked at the girl and walked over to her and leaned into her personal space as everyone else tensed up. "Ooh, I would love to see you try sweetie."

Cora's eyes flashed gold very briefly in response. Making for the blonde to back up a little in surprise. Making for the brunette to grin. "I honestly don't know where Scott is, he kinda… Well, he kinda stormed off after we dropped a bombshell on him."

"What kind of bombshell could make someone like McCall do that? He's usually pretty hard to get annoyed." Spoke up Danny as he'd personally witnessed in the past a few bullies trying to get the guy annoyed enough into making a mistake.

The girl knew these kids were gonna be surprised as Hell and likely pretty damn disbelieving! Especially where the Argent girl was concerned! But since the young Hale girl felt that Scott didn't need to be anywhere near her, well, she was okay with the girl breaking into tears over her future without Scott. "Its the kind of bombshell involving me and him, in an arranged marriage, thanks to our dumbass dads getting drunk."

Eyes went wide in shock and surprise over that until Jackson started to laugh as he could hardly believe what he'd just heard! "I didn't just hear that right? I mean… There's no way I coulda heard that right."

Cora rolled her eyes at the guy. "You heard it right."

"Aww, and here I was hoping to have a little fun with him." Fake lamented Erica with a shake of the head and grinning when she got a hot glare from Allison over it.

"You do know arranged marriages aren't exactly a thing in America right?" Questioned Boyd as seriously!

His question got him a nod that she did in fact know that. "Duh, but there's a very special set of circumstances involved in this that made it happen." Answered the girl.

A choked sob grabbed their attention and they all witnessed Allison run off, and after a quickly sent glare from Lydia towards Cora, the Redhead chased after her best friend. This bombshell would be one of several things that would help drive Scott and Allison apart despite the fact Scott himself had been heavily against the whole damn thing to begin with. But thanks to the lawyer and Satomi Ito getting involved in the looming Hunter/Werewolf War, not only would Victoria be reminded of certain things, but so would Gerard much to his annoyance. As with Victoria, a talk with Richard and Satomi had made the Redhead realize just what her father in law had been trying to do behind her back and while she hated Weres, Genocide was not something she wanted to be part of. This, along with the fact Allison was refusing to have much to do with Scott helped prevent the woman from getting Bitten by Derek since Victoria never would attack Scott.

Gerard himself would finally end up in prison due to all his past actions and there would be a widespread rumor that the Alpha of Alphas known as Deucalion had thrown a huge party that lasted for several days when he heard the news. And despite Scott's refusal to want anything to do with the arranged marriage and by extension, Cora herself, he still found himself being drawn to her. Course it helped she wasn't leaving things be and had been actively pursuing him until she finally got him to surrender much to her liking. And shortly his after the two ended up getting rather hot and heavy with each other. Scott would even head to where his dad was living and knocked the crap out of him for putting him into a situation he never wanted. And when the Summer time came after their Sophomore year of high school, the two Teen Wolves would be married and Cora would establish herself as her husband's Second in Command of his small but growing Pack.

Something that annoyed both Derek and Stiles immensely for a variety of reasons. The McCall Pack would include the three former members of Derek's Pack, along with a reluctant Allison, Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, a pair of siblings from Ojai, California, a girl named Malia sometime later in addition to one Kira Yukimura, whom would start something with Malia, the twins of the former Alpha Pack, Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt and his boyfriend Corey Bryant, and Hayden Romero. Derek would even give up his Alpha status to Scott in a ritual that prevented the death of the previous Alpha, would allow for Scott to become an Alpha early on sometime after Erica, Isaac, and Boyd had joined Scott's Pack. Derek's assistance, Scott's nicely sized Pack, the Argents being reluctant allies, Deaton's aide, and Satomi's Pack would be an effective fighting force against the Alpha Pack and the Darach when both of them showed up.

Though Peter Hale would long be displeased that his family's power was within a boy who didn't deserve it and would even try to get Scott killed on more then one occasion until it saw him ending up dead by Scott's own hand. Something that would haunt the young Alpha for quite some time but would have the support of his wife, mom, and friends to help him get through it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm kinda not happy with this but hopefully you guys liked it either way. I may expand on this later on in the future or perhaps do a different version of this idea. Just have to wait and see on all that!**


End file.
